Question: The graph of $xy = 1$ is a hyperbola.  Find the distance between the foci of this hyperbola.
Solution: From the graph of $xy = 1,$ we can tell that the foci will be at the points $(t,t)$ and $(-t,-t)$ for some positive real number $t.$

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

real func(real x) {
  return(1/x);
}

pair P;
pair[] F;

P = (1/2,2);
F[1] = (sqrt(2),sqrt(2));
F[2] = (-sqrt(2),-sqrt(2));

draw(graph(func,1/3,3),red);
draw(graph(func,-3,-1/3),red);
draw((-3,0)--(3,0));
draw((0,-3)--(0,3));
draw(F[1]--P--F[2]);

dot("$F_1$", F[1], SE);
dot("$F_2$", F[2], SW);
dot("$P$", P, NE);
[/asy]

Thus, if $P = (x,y)$ is a point on the hyperbola, then one branch of the hyperbola is defined by
\[\sqrt{(x + t)^2 + (y + t)^2} - \sqrt{(x - t)^2 + (y - t)^2} = d\]for some positive real number $d.$  Then
\[\sqrt{(x + t)^2 + (y + t)^2} = \sqrt{(x - t)^2 + (y - t)^2} + d.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[(x + t)^2 + (y + t)^2 = (x - t)^2 + (y - t)^2 + 2d \sqrt{(x - t)^2 + (y - t)^2} + d^2.\]This simplifies to
\[4tx + 4ty - d^2 = 2d \sqrt{(x - t)^2 + (y - t)^2}.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\begin{align*}
&16t^2 x^2 + 16t^2 y^2 + d^4 + 32t^2 xy - 8d^2 tx - 8d^2 ty \\
&= 4d^2 x^2 - 8d^2 tx + 4d^2 y^2 - 8d^2 ty + 8d^2 t^2.
\end{align*}We can cancel some terms, to get
\[16t^2 x^2 + 16t^2 y^2 + d^4 + 32t^2 xy = 4d^2 x^2 + 4d^2 y^2 + 8d^2 t^2.\]We want this equation to simplify to $xy = 1.$  For this to occur, the coefficients of $x^2$ and $y^2$ on both sides must be equal, so
\[16t^2 = 4d^2.\]Then $d^2 = 4t^2,$ so $d = 2t.$  The equation above becomes
\[16t^4 + 32t^2 xy = 32t^4.\]Then $32t^2 xy = 16t^4,$ so $xy = \frac{t^2}{2}.$  Thus, $t = \sqrt{2},$ so the distance between the foci $(\sqrt{2},\sqrt{2})$ and $(-\sqrt{2},-\sqrt{2})$ is $\boxed{4}.$